


Let's Play A Game...

by smellyxcat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, frank iero - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellyxcat/pseuds/smellyxcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah meets Frank Iero at a club and things escalate pretty quickly. [Frank Iero one-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play A Game...

I scan my surroundings, not really wanting to be here. Alexis had dragged me out to “have fun,” although I can honestly say that none of that is happening at the moment. 

I step away from the wall I have been leaning on for the past half an hour, shying away from the dancing bodies and telling myself that I should at least try. Several girls wearing minidresses and skirts that could very well be a tube top stare disdainfully at me, most likely at my outfit of choice; skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with my leather jacket thrown on in an attempt to put in effort. 

My eyes dart around while I try to decide what to do. They land on a man wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. He's holding a beer in one hand, while the other is stuffed inside his pocket. His arms are littered with tattoos. He has black hair and what seems to be a lip ring, although I can't be too sure from where I'm standing. I don't realize how long I was standing there and staring until he looks up and our eyes connect. Too startled to look away, my eyes stay connected with his until he raises an eyebrow questioningly. It breaks me out of my trance and I look away quickly, cheeks burning. I look around at the dancing people for as long as I can, and finally sum up the courage to look back up at him. To my surprise, he was gone. A slight disappointment washes over me, although it is short-lived as I focus on trying to have fun. 

I go to the bar and get a coke, not wanting to get drunk and end up in bed with a random stranger that probably has STDs and down it. Shortly after, I get up and head towards the dance floor, intending on dancing for a while before looking for Alexis and heading home. 

I mingle towards the middle of the dance floor, and dance with a couple of guys for awhile before they head off to look for their friends and get more drinks. I dance by myself for a few minutes before I feel a pair of hands on my waist. I try to turn around to face whoever it is but their hands prevent me from doing so, instead they step closer and I can feel a pair of lips ghosting against my neck, before they close the gap and gently nip at my neck. I gasp inwardly as I feel the coldness of what I'm 99% sure is a lip ring. 

“Did you like the view?”

“I, uh.. N-No?” I manage to stutter, although it sounds more like a question than an answer. 

I feel his lips curl up into a smirk against my neck and I step away from him so I can turn around and face him properly. He's standing there with a smirk plastered onto his face, hands stuffed into his pockets. 

I snap out of my initial awkwardness and give my usual confidence a poke. 

“What're you doing just standing there? Let's dance!” I grab his hand and lead him further into the dance floor. I let the heavy beat flow through me and dance as best as I can. Although club music isn't what I'd prefer to listen to, I have to admit that it's great to dance to. His smirk grows as he starts to dance with me. 

I don't know how long we danced, but what started out as harmless dancing an arm's length away from each other somehow turned into us breathing heavily and mere inches apart from each other's faces. 

“Let's get out of here,” he pants 

“Your place or mine?” I reply, and after deciding to go to back my place, we leave.

Now, I have had my fair share of one night stands but I don't know why but I have this inkling feeling in my chest that tells me this time is different. 

I lead him into the lift of my flat and we stand at opposite sides, eyeing the numbers go up. 

He finally turns to me and says,

“So, what's your name?”

“Sarah,” I reply, “you?” 

“Frank,” he smirks, just as the lift doors open. 

I walk out first, towards my apartment door and unlock it, with Frank following close behind. I walk into my apartment and barely manage to throw my belongings onto a side table before I'm roughly being pushed against the (now closed) front door. A pair of lips crash against mine and I make a mental note of how Frank's lip ring feel against my lips. I kiss back just as hard, running my hands through his hair, and savoring the groan that passes through his lips as I tug lightly on his hair. 

Suddenly, without any warning, my wrists are being held up above my head and Frank is kissing slowly down my jawline and towards my neck. I moan as he locates my sweet spot, and try to wriggle out of his grip which only makes him grip my wrists harder.

“Let's play a game,” he says, his voice rough and deep with lust, his hazel eyes staring deep into mine. 

“For the next ten minutes, you can't touch me,” he smirks, resting his forehead on my own. 

“And if I do?” I ask, arching an eyebrow daringly. 

“Well.... Let's just say there will be consequences,” he replies, his eyes sparkling because he knows he's got me. 

“Fine, whatever,” 

And with that, he kisses down my jawline and onto my neck again, paying close attention to my sweet spot, sucking and licking. He rids of my jacket and throws it carelessly to the side. One of his hands are on my waist, while the other grapples at my back, pulling me closer towards him. 

Suddenly, he bites into my sweet spot, causing me to gasp in shock, and without realizing, my hands fly to wrap around his back. 

After coming down from my initial shock, I realize what I had done, and mutter, 

“Shit”

“Shit indeed,” he smirks and grabs me by the waist and starts kissing me roughly and mercilessly, pushing me backwards towards the couch. 

He pushes me down onto it and crawls on top of me without breaking the kiss. He tugs roughly on my t-shirt before pulling it up and off of me. He takes a second to gaze at me before reconnecting our lips. 

I try to pull off his shirt too but he swats my hands away and whispers lowly, 

“Not yet,”

His hands wander to the waistline of my jeans and unbuttons it, pushing it down. He pushes off of me to pull it off fully and again, discards of it carelessly to the side. He pecks me on the lips before slowly kissing a trail down from my jawline to chest, onto my belly button, and finally, above my underwear. He slowly hooks his fingers around the sides and pulls them down, contradicting his rough and dominant demeanor that I had gotten used to. 

He slowly kisses the cheeks before pulling them apart with his fingers. He then rubs my already soaking clit, earning a soft moan from me. 

Suddenly, without warning, he delves his finger deep into me as his mouth latches onto my clit, sucking forcefully. 

I gasp loudly, clutching onto the armrest my head was resting on to try and suppress my moans. 

Frank doesn't seem to approve of my actions though, as he pushes another finger into my and sucks even harder than before. 

I couldn't suppress it any longer and let out a scream of pure ecstasy as I experience what might possibly be the best orgasm ever. 

I expect him to stop, but he doesn't. His thrusts don't slow down, but in fact, quicken their pace as he adds another finger. 

I can feel another orgasm coming and soon enough it's happening. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I grab limply at his hair to pull him off but he doesn't budge, only adding yet another finger and quickening his pace yet again. 

“Frank, stop!” I plead. I don't think I can handle another orgasm, but Frank doesn't seem to think so. He is relentless and makes me orgasm another time, thrusting his fingers furiously while sucking on my clit. 

After coming down from my third orgasm in a row, I literally cannot take it anymore. I grasp at Frank's hair and try to pull it off, but he shakes his head and bites lightly on my clit. 

“Please, Frank, I beg you, no more, please,” my voice comes out as barely a whisper, as my cloudy mind realizes that this is my punishment for losing the game. 

He finally pulls his fingers out and lifts his head, a triumphant look on his face. 

“Don't lose the game next time,” he whispers as he connects his lips with mine. 

My energy seems to come back after a few minutes of vigorous making out so I stand up and walk towards the bedroom, beckoning him to follow. 

“My turn,” I say, with a devilish grin on my face. “Let's play a game,” 

He raises an eyebrow curiously. I know he won't back down, I can see it in his eyes. He agrees, eyes sparkling with lust yet wary with caution.

I step towards him and tug off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. 

“Lie down,” I order, pointing towards the bed. I head over to my cupboard and pull out two scarves, turning and smirking at him. His eyes are wary as he watches me walk over to the bed. I tie each of his wrists to each bedpost and crawl over him. I peck him on the lips before telling him the rules. 

“No touching- obviously, no thrusting, and you can't say a word.” 

I smirk as his eyes go wide. I kiss down to his happy trial and he grunts and shifts uncomfortably, no doubt trying to break free of the restraints. 

I pull off his boxers and his cock springs out. I kiss his thighs and all around, everywhere but where he wants me to most. I poke my tongue out and lick up the underside of it. I hear Frank gasp quietly and I smirk, happy with his reaction. I lick up towards the top and slowly take the tip of his head into my mouth, sucking lightly at first, then gradually gaining force and sucking as hard as I can. His arms are trashing about now, but he can't do anything with them being tied up. 

Finally, he does what I've been waiting for him to. 

He thrusts upwards into my mouth, making me gag slightly. He moans at the feeling and his eyes roll towards the back of his head as he savors the moment. 

I immediately get up and raise an eyebrow at him. His eyes fly open after he realizes what he's done. 

“Shit! I'm so sorry, please don't stop, I beg you.” 

I simply laugh and walk out of the room to tease him a bit more, and also to retrieve a box of my toys. 

“Sarah! Fuck you can't just leave like that! Come back!” 

I giggle slightly and walk back into the room holding a box and dragging a chair. 

I put the chair in the middle of the room and smirk at him. I open the box and pull out my vibrator. My smirk grows as his eyes nearly pop out of his head. 

I make myself comfortable on the chair and start by stroking myself with my fingers slowly, moaning slightly. 

“Sarah, let me go.” 

It wasn't even a request, it was a demand. I ignored it, and proceeded to switch on my vibrator and place it at my clit, moaning loudly at the contact. 

“Sarah I swear to god.” 

I ignore him, my fingers continuing to thrust in and out of myself, as my eyes roll to the back of my head in ecstasy. 

I was recovering from my orgasm, eyes shut tight and still stroking myself to ride it out, when I hear a ripping sound. 

My eyes fly open to see Frank using his now free hand to untie his other hand. 

My eyes grow wide as I realize that he had ripped out of his restraints. The thought of it makes my heartbeat quicken, excitement flowing through me. 

He finally manages to free himself completely, and he looks up at me with such fire in his eyes that my heart clenches, and so does another part of me, if you catch my drift. 

He throws the scarf over his shoulder as he strides purposefully towards me, grabbing my waist when he finally reaches me. He hoists me over his shoulder and walks back toward my bed and practically throws me down onto it, crawling up onto me. 

“Did you honestly think you were going to get away with that?” he asks with his voice dangerously low. 

“I don't know.. Maybe?” I reply meekly, knowing I had pushed all the right buttons and smirking mentally. 

Without warning, he thrusts into me, and both of us groan simultaneously. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer to me, making his thrusts go deeper. I pull his head down into a sloppy kiss full of lust and passion. 

“Faster,” I manage to whimper and he obliges, going harder and faster than before. 

“Shit, I'm close,” I mutter, nails digging into his back, 

“Me too. Come for me baby,” he whispers, going faster to urge me on. 

I didn't need to think twice before screaming his name and orgasming. My clenching around his cock must have set him off because he releases shortly after, collapsing onto me, panting. 

“Wow,” he breathes, mirroring my exact thoughts. 

He rolls off me, pulling me into his arms and I lay my head on his chest. 

“I don't usually do this, but do you maybe wanna stick around till morning? I'll make you breakfast?” I ask, hoping that my feelings about this night weren't one-sided. 

“I don't normally agree, but.. I think this time I will.” he looks down at me and for the first time this whole night, genuinely smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever smutty one-shot so please let me know what you think! Critiques welcome :) x


End file.
